Green Eyes Don't Lie ft Curtis Ward
by cherry-SuNdae
Summary: When Danny, a very well raised girl from Arizona goes to live with her cousin, Matt Nicholls in Steel City England and falls in love with a certain B band member what will happen? Josh Franceschi x OC, Curtis Ward x OC


Danny's POV

Today's the day I'm leaving to Sheffeild, England, the complete opposite of sunny, dry, and hot Pheonix, Arizona. I've never been one for hot weather, I've always liked the rain since i was about two years of age. And to think I'm leaving for England just for college. I'm studying to become a Veternarian, but i won't become anything big. just so i can properly take care of people's and my pets. nothing major. after all, i'd like to keep my puppies alive, now wouldn't i?

"Promise me you'll call everyweek, more than once if you can. and please be careful, you know how your cousin Matt and his friends are. make sure they eat healthy as well. and don't leave Jack and Sally alone too much. you know how they get, they get needy. And visit on the Holidays as well." my mother mumbled in a worried tone. See, I've never been too far from home, even Maricopa is too far from home to my mom and it's barely ten miles away! She's overprotective of me, i am her only child after all. I'm all she has left after her sister moved to Sheffeild and dad died. I pity my mother a lot, I look exactly like her except for my eyes. I got those from my father, the pale green iris that turns somewhat darker and spirals towards the pupil. just knowing she has to look at them all the time makes me feel guilty. Smiling at her I nod, my black and lime green hair bouncing with the movement.

"I know mom. you've told me four times already, I've been counting." blushing and smiling sheepishly at me my mother suddenly looks young again, her light brown hair and olive eyes shining like no tomorrow. Kissing her lightly on the cheek I grab my car keys and the very few bags I have and headed outside, the loose Sex Pistols shirt I'm wearing rode up a little. "I'll see you on Christmas mom! Come on Jack, Sally. Get in the car." I called out to her, still looking young as ever she waved back, her eyes suspiciously bright and glassy. "I love you Danny!"

"I love you too mom!" I yelled back, my old beat up hand me down Trans AM speeding down the street and to one of Pheonix's many airports.

Slowing down to a stop at the airport I grab my bags, Jack, and Sally and head inside gripping my phone tightly.

Passing through the metal detectors and putting the two dogs in their cages I kiss them goodbye. "I'll see you guys in a couple of hours okay? I love you. be good, no fighting." I mutter to them quietly and pat their heads before walking off to the small deli.

Smiling at the cashier once i entered I grabbed a bag of Skittles and some gum. Paying for them I hear my flight being called. "Shit. Keep the change!" I call out running out of the store and to the appropriate gate. Flashing my ticket to everyone who asked I practically jumped on board and found happily found my seat.

Plopping down less than gracefully I buckle myself and open my pack of gum. Half an hour into the flight and playing with my ipod I'm bored. Like, really bored. Sighing and taking out my phone I decide to call Matt. The phone rang four times before an unfamliar male voice picked up, loud music and a TV playing in the background.

"Ello?"

"Hi, um this is Matt's cousin. is Nicholls there by any chance?"

"Yeh, I'll put him on now love. I'm Lee by the way."

"Haha hi Lee, I'm Danny." I giggled, having not seen Lee in almost 17 years.

"You are a girl right?"

"Of course. Matt is there right?"

"Huh? oh yeah, haha sorry love." Lee chuckled sheepishly. 'Hey man, who yah talkin to?' I heard in the background, an adorable male accent.

"Yeh, I was just gonna tell Matt his cousin's on the phone." Lee said quietly, he sounded far away, his head was probably away from the phone.

"Ello? Danneh?" Nicholls asked

I grinned at my cousins way of saying my name. "Hey Matt, I'm just callin to say I'm on the plane and i should be over there in a maybe four hours at most."

"Why would you be on a pla- Oh SHIT! today's the day you're commin ova! SHIT! Guys! start picking everythin up, Danny's gonna be here in four hours! Oli! by pick up I didn't mean pick it up and throw it at Curtis! you wanker!" Matt yelled, curious at first, then he went Mr. Bossy on everyone.

In response to all of this I rolled my eyes, laughing slightly at the boys I'll be living with until I can get my own apartment.

"I've got to go love, call me back when you've landed okay? Sorta kinda love ya, bye Danny." And with that he hung up, Chuckling at his antics I relax into the uncomfortable chair and get ready for what i like to call mini-comas. Hopefully this flight won't be as long as scheduled.


End file.
